


Snow, Ice and Everything Nice

by kd_works



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd_works/pseuds/kd_works
Summary: Rose tries to teach Luisa to ice skate!Takes place after the season 2 finale





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Liv!!!!!! I appreciate everything that you do for this fandom and I hope you know that. Your ideas are unparalleled and your writing is impeccable! You were incredibly gifted to start, but somehow each fic is better than the last. It amazes me how you just keep getting better and better. Not only have you been improving, but you've been helping others improve as well (I know you've definitely helped me!). You are so supportive of the other Roisa writers and you never hesitate to help anyone who asks for it. I really hope you know just how much you mean to this fandom. 
> 
> Liv, I'm a huge fan of yours and I want to thank you <3 So, this is for you :)

"Rose, I can't do this", Luisa pleaded. "Don't let go"

"You'll be fine. You were doing great earlier", Rose encouraged. 

"That's because you were holding me! If you let go, i'm going to fall down!", Luisa whined. 

"You're never going to learn how to skate by yourself if you won't let go of me. That's how you learn", Rose laughed at Luisa, who was holding onto her tightly, almost like a koala bear. "That's how I learnt", she added. Rose had always loved to skate. When she was young, she had won multiple figure skating competitions and had performed many recitals. By the time she was 15 years old, she had become quite good at the sport. However, when her mother and father moved their family to Miami, Rose's skating hobby was lost. For 2 decades it had remained a secret, until Rose and her wife Luisa had moved to Sweden. Rose had been in a bind back in Miami, but she had a plan, which involved asking Luisa to run away with her. When Luisa said yes, the two got into Rose's submarine and eventually wound up in Sweden. They had been living here for a couple years now and Rose loved the colder weather. Here, she was reunited with the ice and her hidden talent was finally brought to light when Luisa had sparked an interest in learning to skate. Rose immediately jumped at the chance to be on the ice again. And so here they were, Luisa clinging to Rose for dear life on an empty, frozen pond. 

"If you fall, i'll catch you. I promise", Rose smiled down at Luisa, who she thought looked adorable in her winter gear. She was wearing a royal blue tuque that was topped with a large fluffy pom-pom, a matching blue scarf and a pair of tan coloured cat-shaped mittens. On top of it all, she was wearing a black puffy jacket that made her look twice her normal size. Rose smiled and kissed the top of her wife's head. 

"Can't you just skate with me a couple more times first? Then I'd feel a little better about it", Luisa pleaded. 

"You said that 15 minutes ago!", Rose laughed. 

"Yeah, but I mean it this time", Luisa promised. Rose smiled, grabbed Luisa's hands and began to skate backwards across the ice, gently pulling Luisa along with her. Blue eyes watched the adorable amount of concentration that was being displayed on Luisa's face as she watched her feet. The pair weren't speeding down the ice, but they were going fast enough that the breeze ruffled their hair. 

Luisa didn't really move her feet, she just let Rose pull her along. Once she felt comfortable, the brunette looked up from her skates, finding Rose's blue eyes. 

"See? You're doing just fine! Try moving your feet, because I'm going to stop pulling you now", Rose instructed with a smile. Luisa nodded and began slowly using her feet to propel herself forwards. The two skated together hand in hand around the pond a few times; Rose smiling and Luisa looking at her feet.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!", Luisa smiled as she looked up at Rose, but just as she did so, her left skate ran over a bump and she tumbled forwards, knocking Rose down with her. The momentum they'd had, sent them sliding a short distance across the ice in a pile. Luckily for Luisa, Rose had cushioned her fall. Unluckily for Rose, Luisa's added weight made the impact more painful.

"Awe man, what happened?", Rose grunted as opened her eyes.

"I looked up from my feet", Luisa smiled sheepishly up at Rose. "Thanks for catching me, babe", she added. The redhead rolled her eyes and grunted in response. Luisa leaned down to kiss her wife on the cheek as a thank you before rolling over onto the ice. They both took a second and marvelled at the bright sky, it really was a beautiful day, perfect for outdoor activities. The squirrels were chasing each other about, the trees stood tall and proud, there were no clouds and the wind whispered atop the mounds of snow.  

"Let's go again", Rose finally broke the silence, looking at her wife lying next to her. The brunette was really improving and Rose had every faith that with a couple more tries, she'd be able to do it on her own. Luisa grunted, she was getting tired, they had been at this for a few hours now and her legs were starting to ache. "Come on, Lu", Rose said a little louder as she poked the brunette. She then got up and held her hands out, offering to help the smaller woman up. 

"My legs hurt, can we go home? I need hot chocolate and I wanna cuddle", Luisa put on her best puppy dog face.

"Can we try just one more time?", Rose pleaded. The smaller woman grabbed the redhead's hands and was pulled to her feet. Rose leaned in and kissed Luisa slowly and gently, trying to persuade her into giving it one more shot before they headed home. Luisa let out a smiling sigh as their lips parted. She then smirked and grabbed the collar of Rose's jacket, pulling her in for another kiss. 

"Fine, but only if you promise to continue that when we get home", the brunette agreed, still grinning. 

"Deal!", Rose responded a little than she had meant to, making Luisa smile. "But, this time-", she raised a finger, "without any help". Luisa raised her eyebrows as she thought. 

"Okay", the brunette nodded. 

"You'll be fine. You're better than you think you are", Rose encouraged. She then kissed Luisa on her rosy cheek and slowly backed away. The goal was to have Luisa skate to her, so she backed up until there was a decent distance between them. She then beckoned Luisa over with a curl of her finger. 

"Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall", Luisa repeated quietly as she took small steps forwards. So far so good, she had made it about a quarter of the distance without falling. Rose couldn't help but laugh to herself because the way Luisa was moving made her look like a penguin (an adorable penguin of course). She was taking the smallest steps possible and had her arms stretched out to help keep her balance as she looked down at her feet. 

"Lu! Stop looking at your feet, just look at me!", Rose called. Luisa looked up at her. 

"But that's when I fall!", Luisa whined. She had fallen a handful of times already today and she didn't know how much more bruising her butt could handle.

"Trust me!", Rose called back. Luisa rolled her eyes, but followed her wife's instructions.

"Okay! Now glide!", she called. The brunette listened, making her skates slide across the surface of the white ice. Luisa had now made it across half of the distance without falling.

"I'm doing it!", Luisa beamed, she was gaining confidence with each step. Her arms were still stretched out for balance, but she was now going twice as fast as before. "Rose, look! I'm a pro! I bet I'm better than you now", she teased. 

"Well, I don't know about that", Rose smiled pridefully.

Luisa was now more than 3 quarters of the way to Rose and she was traveling quite quickly. The red head held out her arms, ready to wrap Luisa in a hug.

"Slow down, you're going really fast", Rose suggested. At the speed Luisa was going, they would both be knocked completely over. A look of concern dawned on Luisa's face. 

"I- I don't know how!", Luisa cried as the concern on her face morphed into panic. It was then that Rose realized she had forgotten to teach Luisa one of the most important lessons of skating: how to stop. 

"Damn it", Rose muttered under her breath just before Luisa smacked into her and tackled her to the ground. Luisa had gotten lucky once again, landing on top of Rose. The amount of falls that they were racking up was starting to take a toll of their bodies. They both groaned in pain as they tried to move each of their limbs.

"That was my fault", Rose admitted, looking up at Luisa. 

"Thanks for catching me", the brunette smiled. "Again", she added with a giggle.

"But you did it! I'm so proud of you", Rose smiled as she placed a hand behind Luisa's head, pulling her in for a kiss. 

"I had a great teacher", the smaller woman grinned, leaning down to kiss the redhead again. "Let's go home. I need some hot chocolate and cuddles, I can't feel my toes and my cheeks are frozen"

"Yes please. My finger and legs are so cold!"

"You know, the best way to cure hypothermia is skin to skin contact. It makes the transferal of body heat easier, because the warmth doesn't have to go through fabric", Luisa grinned. 

"Yeah? Did you learn that in _doctor schoo_ l?", Rose teased, wrapping her arms around Luisa's waist. 

"Nope! I learnt that from experience", the brunette said. She tried to keep a straight face, but the look of pure jealousy that Rose was now sporting made Luisa laugh. "I'm kidding! Yeah, I learnt that in med. It's a proven fact!", the grin reappeared on her lips.

"Well then it's _definitely_ time to go home", Rose's voice deepend slightly at the image of what was soon to come (PUN. INTENDED.). 

The smaller woman got up off of her wife and skated towards the edge of the pond, careful not to go to fast this time. Rose followed closely behind, stopping where they had left their stuff. The pair sat down in the snow bank, taking off their skates and putting on their winter boots. 

"Next time we're here, I want to learn to skate backwards", Luisa said as she picked up her skates and waited for Rose to finish. 

"Next time we're here, I'm going to teach you how to stop", Rose reminded Luisa as she stood up. 

"Next time we're here, I want to see some of your moves", Luisa nudged Rose playfully.

"Maybe", Rose smiled as she grabbed her wife's hand.

"Awe, come on! Please?", Luisa pleaded, making Rose laugh. The two walked through the snow together, hand in hand, headed home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted a pun, but I can't tell if I executed it properly or not..... oh well, I tried, lol. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments are always helpful and greatly encouraged! 
> 
> And once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIV!!


End file.
